Dear Santa
by SwanQueenShipper88
Summary: AU NYC Swen/Swan Queen. No curse. No magic, (well, none beyond the magic of true love). Story inspired by the Lifetime Original Movie Dear Santa. The gist of the plot belongs to them. "Dear Santa, I don't want any toys this year. All I want for Christmas is Mom to have a new wife. My mom works very hard and deserves to be happy..." Reviews are welcome! :)
1. Chapter 1: Operation Happy

**Dear Santa**

**AU NYC**

**Swen/Swan Queen. No curse. No magic, (well, none beyond the magic of true love). Story inspired by the Lifetime Original Movie Dear Santa. The gist of the plot belongs to them.**

**Characters belong to Once Upon a Time/Disney.**

**Character career inspiration came from some of Emma's background with Neal combined with Charlize Theron's character in The Italian Job.**

**The fictional nonprofit run by Regina is inspired by DC Central Kitchen.**

**A/N: I've toyed around with playing out this story in a combination of various ways while brainstorming. I think the lifetime movie was super cheesy cute and was curious to try my hand at it with Swan Queen. I think I'm satisfied with how everything will play out… I took character sketches/development into consideration.**

**Please note: For the purpose of this story, Emma is not Henry's biological mother. Henry's biological parents are unknown.**

**I don't have a beta, so if you wouldn't mind being a beta for this story, simply reply to this with, "I volunteer as tribute!" lol sorry, I can't help my dorky humor.**

**Welp, without much further ado…**

**Dear Santa Chapter 1: Operation Happy**

Emma could not believe her unbelievably bad luck. First, the police raid was a complete bust, and the lead detective dropped the ball but somehow made her look like the idiot in the situation. Now her car was breaking down in the middle of a street in the city that never sleeps. After resigning to the fact she could not get her beloved yellow bug to start again, she checks traffic to make sure it is safe, and gets out and shuts the door. She yells out to random men walking by, "Hey! My car stalled. Can—," before Emma could finish her sentence, one of the men yelled, "Come on boys!" He turned to Emma and said, "Guide the wheel, and we'll push."

Emma immediately got back into her car, put her car into neutral, and thanked her lucky stars she likes driving with the windows down. There were two men pushing the car at the front windows and two men pushing the car at the rear bumper. Once her car was safely next to the curb, she got out of her car to yell, "Thank you," as the men went back on their way. _Nothing like living in New York_, Emma thought to herself. Emma could think of worse places she could be than in Manhattan with her broken down car.

Emma returned to the driver's side of her car and placed a call on her cell phone, "Hey Rubes! What are you up to right now?"

"_Hey lady! Lucky for you, I just finished my shift and I could be up for some brief mayhem."_

"Well the only _mayhem_ I'll be up to is debating whether or not I want to hail a cab or catch a train back to my place. Does your granny still happen to run that towing business?"

"_Uh, oh. Did you yellow bug break down _again_? I don't know why you just don't get rid of that thing… And, yes, she does."_

"Could you—"

"_Yes! I hope that I can be there in a half hour or less. If this makes me late for my date with Belle, you will owe me BIG time."_

"Thanks Rubes; you're the best!"

"_And you know this!"_

When Emma hung up her phone, she could not help but smile. In spite of her recent state of loneliness in life, she realizes life blessed her with some great friends. Debating whether or not she should risk her cell phone battery by playing yet another round of Candy Crush Saga or read the case files of an upcoming case she has to assist with, a paper airplane whipped through the passenger side window and bumped into her right arm. She said, "What the…," and looked up and noticed no one out of the ordinary. She grabbed the paper plane and got out of her car to look around the surrounding buildings, but did not see any evidence of someone just having thrown a paper airplane. She was getting ready to throw it back into the air with Ruby pulled up in the tow truck and honked the horn. Ruby hopped out and greeted Emma, "Hello my damsel in distress," and started giggling.

Emma smirked and replied in a dry voice, "Oh thank you so much my fair maiden. I'd be forever lost without you."

After Ruby hitched the car and attached it to the tow truck, she and Emma climbed into the front. She asked Emma, "Where to?"

"My old buddy Neal's. He's a bit of a grease monkey."

"You mean the same Neal who supposedly 'fixed' your car in the first place? Oh come on, you know he's just Jerry-Rigging it."

"Yeah, but if I take my baby to an actual mechanic, they'll make me get rid of him."

"Em, you've got some serious attachment issues my friend. You should get out more, gain some new hobbies, find some more meaning to life than work, ya know? And, for the love of all things glitter and gold, get out and try to meet some new people—date a little!"

"Yeah, I hear you," Emma muttered noncommittally.

"Hey, what's that you've been holding in your hands?"

"Oh, I completely forgot I was holding this! Wait… I think there's some writing on it. It just came floating through my—hey," Emma exclaimed at Ruby who snatched the paper plane from her grasp. At the stop light, Ruby unfolded it, and read the page aloud:

_Dear Santa,_

_I don't want any toys this year. All I want for Christmas is Mom to have a new wife. My mom works very hard and deserves to be happy. Ever since Mommy Tink passed away, she hasn't been the same. After a lot of time and thought and talking things out with Dr. Hopper, (he is the shrink my mom has me talk to,) I know that wanting happiness does not mean the person who has gone on is being forgotten or replaced. I know Mommy Tink would want Mom and I to be happy. We can call our mission Operation Happy. Mommy Tink always believed in everyone she knew, so I believe in you Santa, and I know you can do it._

_Sincerely,_

_Henry Mills_

_P.S. Dr. Hopper helped me write my letter. I hope that isn't cheating._

**A/N: Fairy Queen shippers, please don't hate me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Operation is 'A Go'

None of the characters are my own.

I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.

**Dear Santa Chapter 2: Operation is 'A Go'**

Emma snatched the crinkled letter back from Ruby to read it for herself. "Wow, this kid really loves his mom. Too bad Santa isn't real," Emma said.

Ruby shook her head and said, "Someone's getting coal for Christmas," and chuckled.

"Come on Ruby, I'm being serious. I can't tell you how many times I asked Santa for parents, and no one ever adopted me," Emma replied.

"No, but you have your own makeshift family with me and Granny. And besides," Ruby continued, "_Santa_ may not be real, but _we_ are."

Emma sounded concerned, "What's your point? Are you saying we can fulfill this kid's Christmas wish?"

Ruby nodded her head, "Yes."

"Seriously Rubes, don't do drugs."

"Now _I _am being serious," Ruby exclaimed.

"And just _where _are we supposed to find this kid a woman to date his mom? 'Oh, hi. We just got this sweet letter from a little boy who wants his mom to be happy. Would you like to have an instant family?' Um, GAG," Emma said.

"I know EXACTLY where we can find such a woman, and, as a matter of fact, I have the perfect person in mind," Ruby said looking over at Emma conspiratorially.

"First of all, keep your eyes on the road! I value my life, thank you. Second of all, just NO!"

"Oh come on! You're a gainfully employed, productive citizen and single."

"Are those your only standards for dating someone: having a job and being single? You need to up your standards if God-forbid you and Belle don't work out." Emma continued, "And, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly 'marriage material.'"

"We're almost at Neal's. Let's ask him what he thinks."

Emma texted Neal to let him know they had arrived. As soon as they pulled into to the alley entrance to Neal's driveway, Neal came outside to assist Ruby in unhitching Emma's car. Emma walked up to Neal and said, "Thanks for agreeing to take a look at him," referring to her car.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied.

Ruby walked back to the tow truck and retrieved the letter from the seat. "Hey Neal, what do you think about love and fate?"

He began to answer, "Um—"

"Don't listen to her!" Emma interjected.

"Read this," Ruby said shoving the letter into Neal's hands.

After Neal took a few seconds to read the note, a look of recognition washed over his face. "Wait a second, I recognize that name. I mean, I'm sure that's probably a common name, and there are plenty of people in New York."

"Right, there are _plenty_ of people in New York," Emma interrupted.

"Emma, let him finish," Ruby said.

"I've met this kid before. When I got back from Canada after…you know, I was homeless for a while. Well I had a few warm meals from this place called NYC Kitchen. Assuming this is the same Henry, he's the son of the woman who ran the kitchen."

"You know this kid's mom?" asked Emma.

"No, well not the one you think. I knew Tinkerbelle. I didn't '_know_ her know her,' but we chatted a few times. She was a kindhearted person. I had no idea she passed. Where did you say you got this letter?"

"I didn't," answered Emma. "If you happened to notice the creases, it was a paper airplane that flew through the window when my car broke down. It hit me square on my arm."

"Sounds like fate to me," said Neal.

Ruby got an idea, "Do you think Tinkerbelle's wife now runs the kitchen?"

"That was about 5 years ago. Who knows who runs it now," answered Neal.

"Well there's only one way to find out," said Ruby.

"Oh no, no, no!" Emma exclaimed. "Sorry, Neal for boring you with Ruby's latest scheme to find a random kid a new mom. Ruby, can we go now, please. I have to get up even earlier tomorrow to catch a train to get to the police precinct in time for a debriefing. Contracting with law enforcement has both its ups _and_ downs. I am so not a morning person."

"We know," said Ruby.

Neal laughed, "Aw come on, Emma. Where's your Christmas spirit? Operation Happy sounds like a perfect plan to me!"

"Not you, too!" Emma replied.

Ruby exclaimed, "Yes," and did the hand gesture that went along with it. "Operation Happy is a go!"

"No, it's not 'a go,'" Emma said. "Goodnight Neal. Let me know what the verdict is on my car when you get the chance."

"You got it! Goodnight you two. Stay out of trouble."

"I'll be keeping _her_ out of trouble," Emma said looking over at Ruby.

Ruby rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Goodnight Neal. We'll talk later about this latest development in Emma's life."


	3. Chapter 3: Green Fairy Tales

None of the characters are my own, etc.

A/N: For those of you who have, thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! Also, how the heck are text messages supposed to be formatted in stories?

**Dear Santa Chapter 3: Green Fairy Tales**

Somehow, Ruby managed to drop Emma off at her place with just enough time to return Granny's tow truck and meet Belle in time for their date. _Well, if Ruby ever wanted to quit her day job, she could try her hand at being a cab driver, _she thought to herself as she took the elevator up to her floor. Once she entered her studio apartment, she placed her keys on the bar that sectioned off the kitchenette from the rest of the room and tossed her coat on the sofa. Emma made sure the alarm was set on her cell phone before getting ready for bed. She ate a bowl of cereal as a late dinner and planned her day for tomorrow. She needed to be at One Police Plaza (1PP) bright and early. After that, she had to take care of her own small business. She finished eating and placed her bowl in the sink. She decided to send Ruby a quick text before dropping off to sleep: Thanks again for helping me out today Rubes! 3

* * *

Regina felt guilty again for not making it home until a few minutes after Henry's bedtime. The usual babysitter already had plans for the night, so she was grateful Kathryn agreed to watch her son for the night. Regina had not yet told Henry that she and Kathryn had recently decided to date. She was not sure how the news would go over with him. She entered her apartment and greeted her with a quick hug and a kiss. "How was he for you?"

Kathryn sighed, "You need to talk to your son. He was respectful, but I get the feeling he does not like me. Even though we haven't told him about us yet, I think he knows something is up."

"I'll tell him soon. I'm waiting for the right time. Thanks for agreeing to watch him."

"Of course," she replied while putting on her coat. "Have a good night," she smiled as she walked out the door.

"Goodnight," Regina smiled back and locked the door after Kathryn left. She went in Henry's room to check on him. He turned over in his bed, "Hey mom."

"Hi my little prince, how are you?"

"I'm good," he mumbled.

"So what did you think about Kathryn?"

Feeling more awake, he sat up. "I don't know. I don't think I like her."

"Really, why don't you like her?"

"I'm not sure. Well, she was just here because Belle couldn't be right? Can Belle just babysit me next time?"

Regina sighed, "Actually, you will be seeing more of Kathryn around—not as your babysitter. She and I knew each other in college, and she reached out to me a couple years ago when she got a new job in the city. We recently decided to date."

Henry sat quietly too long for Regina's comfort.

"What are you thinking?"

"Did Kathryn know Mommy Tink, too?"

"Yes we all went to NYU together," she answered wondering where Henry was going with his line of questioning.

"Did you and Kathryn used to date at NYU?"

"Henry, how did you know that?"

"Well, I didn't until now. When Mommy Tink would run out of fairy tales to tell me at bedtime, I would ask her to tell me how you two fell in love. She said there was a beautiful princess named Regina who dated another princess named Kathryn who was secretly evil. Well a green fairy named Tinkerbelle came and used her magic to steal the heart of the beautiful princess away from the evil one. She said Regina and the green fairy got married, had a baby prince, and lived happily ever after."

Regina teared up at hearing the story. She had no idea Tinkerbelle told Henry that story. "You remember all of that? You would have been four-years-old."

"Yes, I do. I miss Mommy Tink."

"I do, too sweetie." She tucked him back into bed. "Goodnight my little prince," she said and kissed him on his forehead.

"Goodnight Mom." Henry turned over and thought, _Santa, Kathryn is not who I had in mind for Mom. I hope fixing this won't put me on the naughty list._

Regina shut the door to Henry's door, and her phone rang, "Hello?"

"_Ms. Mills?"_

"This is she," she answered wondering who would be calling her at this time of night.

"_Hi, I'm Officer Graham. There's been a break-in at NYC Kitchen—"_

Regina gasped, "Not again!"

"_Ma'am, this has happened before?"_

"Unfortunately, yes."

"_Since it's so late, the other officers and I will take care of things here. It looks like they took some computers and they botched an attempt at breaking into the safe. They weren't able to break into that successfully though. Can you meet me at the precinct in the morning? It's at One Police Plaza. I'll take you by your organization, and I'll take your statement. How does 10am sound? Ask for Officer Graham."_

Regina was glad she purchased the safe after the last break-in. She sighed, "Thank you so much. I'll see you in the morning." _I could really use some of your optimism tonight, Tinkerbelle, _Regina thought to herself, as she got ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4: A 'Random Coincidence'

None of the characters are my own.

A/N: Although I've been in NY a few times and I am fond of the entire east coast in general, the only knowledge I have of 1PP is from countless times watching L&O SVU and one or two random google searches lol. If you are actually familiar with it all, feel free to drop a comment/review. SN: I relocated to the Midwest a few months ago. With the recent tornadoes and the present snow/ice, be safe fellow Midwesterners! :)

**Dear Santa Chapter 4: A 'Random Coincidence'**

Emma was running late. She did not pop awake until her alarm went off after the _third _time she hit snooze. She did not understand why she had to be there in the first place; she had contracted as a civilian with the police department to crack into the safes. When there was a safe the police could not get into during a raid, they would call her in to open the safe once they cleared the scene. It was not her fault that yesterday's raid was a bust. As soon as she exited the last subway station, she texted her friend Graham to save her a seat in the meeting. She was glad to have at least one close acquaintance on the team.

* * *

Emma made her way through the Police Headquarters building to the room where her meeting was. Once she located Graham with her eyes, he pointed to the empty seat next to him. When she sat down, he began a whispered with her, "I swear this lead detective just loves to hear himself talk. Of course, what happened yesterday was not his fault."

Emma sighed, "I am not surprised."

"Oh, what do you have planned for the day?"

"Well before this lovely inconvenience, I had just planned on taking care of things with my small locksmith business. Why?"

"There is a case I decided to work myself, and I would like you to come take a look."

"You decided? And sure, what are friends for."

"Yes. Someone robbed a nonprofit. You and I both know the file would be collecting dust before the case took priority with an actual detective. It is nothing insurance won't cover, but still."

"Someone actually robbed a _nonprofit_? What is wrong with people these days?" Emma whispered a little too loudly.

The detective leading the meeting stopped and glared at Emma, "Is there a problem Ms. Swan?"

"No, sir. No problem," Emma shook her head and smiled nervously. She and Graham returned to pretending to give the detective their undivided attention until the meeting ended.

* * *

Once the team filed out of the meeting room, Graham told Emma, "Meet me by the flex desks in the squad room in a few minutes. I have to go take care of a couple of things."

"Okay," Emma replied. She decided to make her way outside to get some fresh air when she noticed a woman with brunette hair who looked both breathtakingly gorgeous and out of place. If the woman did not appear to look lost, Emma could have easily mistaken her to be an assistant district attorney with the immaculate and professional way she was dressed. Normally Emma would be ready to peel out of that place, but since she had to wait on Graham, she decided to take a chance and see if she could help the woman. Emma approached her with a smile, "Hello, I'm Emma. Can I help you with anything?"

The woman returned her smile, "Hi, I hope so. I am looking for an Officer Graham. Do you happen to know where I can find him? My name is Regina by the way."

"Well you're in luck Regina. I am supposed to meet him in a few minutes. You can follow me," Emma began walking them towards the squad room.

Regina frowned, "Oh you are? I certainly hope I didn't mix up the times I'm supposed to be meeting with him."

Emma thought for a second. "Are you the owner of the nonprofit that was robbed?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Graham told me there was a case he wanted my help on. I'm so sorry your organization got hit. There used to be a day when there was a code among thieves. Now people are just so mean-spirited taking from the needy."

Regina gave a genuine smile, "I don't think there was a 'code among thieves' since Robin Hood. But, thank you, I appreciate the sentiment."

Just as Emma and Regina reached the squad room, Graham walked towards them and said, "Oh good Emma, it looks like you have met Ms. Mills. We can get going to the scene of the crime and talk on the way."

All of a sudden Emma looked like she had seen a ghost, "Em, are you okay?" Graham asked her.

"Yes. Did you just say Mills?" Emma sputtered.

"Mills is my last name," Regina answered. Just then her phone began to ring, "I'm sorry, I will have to take this quick call." She walked a few feet away to answer her phone, "Hi Henry. Are you okay?"

Even with Regina standing a few feet away, Emma could not believe what she was hearing. _This is not happening. Santa is not real, _she thought to herself.

"Earth to Emma. Are you sure you're okay?" Graham asked her again.

"Which nonprofit did you say Regina runs?" she asked him quietly.

He gave her a puzzled look, "I didn't, and it's NYC Kitchen. Really great place."

She started turning ten different shades of red, "I think I'm going to have a panic attack. I can't help you with this case."

He reached for her hands, "Breathe, Em, breathe. Take a deep breath and tell me what is going on."

Emma took a deep breath to ground herself, "Long story short, I think I randomly and coincidentally came across her kid's letter to Santa."

Graham was still perplexed as to how a child's wish list for Santa could have his friend freaked, but he would take her word for the moment. "Well, I just need you take a look at a damaged safe from a botched job at the place. After that, you never have to see her again as far as I'm concerned."

"Okay, I can do that," Emma said.

Regina returned her phone to her purse and walked back towards Graham and Emma, "Sorry about the delay Officer Graham." She shrugged, "I'm a single mom and my son comes first. Shall we get going?"

"Not a problem Ms. Mills, I understand. Yes, we should get going now. I will fill you and Emma in on the details on the way," Graham began leading them out to his squad car.

_Ruby and Neal are going to love hearing about this, _Emma thought as she trailed behind the two.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Santa Believer

None of the characters are my own.

**Dear Santa Chapter 5: A New Santa Believer**

Regina opted to sit in the back of the police squad car, and was content as she observed the conversation going on between Graham and Emma. They may as well been speaking in a different language. She was able to follow the logistics of the robbery and from what she gathers the thieves were amateurs. When Emma started asking Graham questions about the safe the damage done to it and to which parts, Regina found herself feeling intrigued by the woman. Although Emma seemed nervous about something earlier, she was definitely at ease while talking about the approach the thieves attempted and what she would have to do to salvage it, if possible. Regina thought, _She has the prettiest blue eyes…Or are they green?_

"Regina?" she noticed Graham asking her.

"I'm sorry, I completely zoned out. What was the question?" she asked.

"Have there been any other robberies other than the first one that was reported before last night's incident?" he asked.

"No, there hasn't been thankfully."

A couple of minutes later they arrived at NYC Kitchen. Graham spoke first, "Emma, I will show you back to where the safe is. That way you can have a look while I walk Ms. Mills through the building and we'll meet you. How does that sound Ms. Mills?"

"Please call me Regina. And sounds like a plan."

"And you can call me Graham. I'll be right back. This way Emma."

As Emma followed Graham back to where the safe was kept, she sent Ruby a quick text: OMG I may or may not believe in Santa now.

"Well, here it is. I'll leave you to it to get a look at it. I am really hoping you can figure out a way to fix it," he told her.

"If you can give me a ride to get the tools I'll need and bring me back here, you've got yourself a deal.

"Deal. Regina and I should be meeting you back here in a little under a half hour. I think what they were really after was I suppose whatever cash donations they figured would still be here at the end of the day."

"No kidding."

_Man, not only were these guys amateurs, they are heartless at that trying to rob a place that feeds the homeless, _Emma thought to herself. Judging from amount of damage and the scrapes on the floor from the safe being dragged a few minutes, she figured it was more than one person who did the job. Emma's phone went off with a reply from Ruby: What does THAT mean? o_O

Emma: I may or may not be working a police case involving that kid's mother.

Ruby: WHAT? You are coming to Granny's Tavern tonight for drinks and filling me in on details missy!

Emma: Maybe…

Emma's phone went off again but she did not bother to see what she annoyed Ruby into replying. Instead, she went back to focusing on what she came there to do. Based on the damage she observed, Emma was confident she would be able to repair Regina's safe. Emma's mind began to float towards thoughts of Regina, _How does she get her hair so perfect? _Everything_ about her seems perfect. I bet something's wrong with her, no one is that perfect. Ugh, am I a hater?_

Just then, she heard Graham's and Regina's voices getting closer to where she was. "So, Emma, what's the verdict?" Graham asked.

"Good news. Although the a-holes who did this managed to botch it up, I should be able to fix it." Emma said.

Regina beamed, "Really? That's wonderful!"

For a second Emma was mesmerized by Regina's smile, "Yes, really. I won't make any promises, but I will do my best." Emma reached into her pocket and sorted through some cards until she came across her business card. "Here is my card if you ever need to get a hold of me. Unfortunately, I have a few jobs I need to finish at my work garage, but I am sure I would be able to schedule you in this week."

Regina put the business card in her purse, and said, "Thank you. I'll get back to you for which days and times will work for me."

"Are you ladies ready to head back to the station?" Graham asked.

Emma replied, "I took the subway today, so I'll just take the train to get back to my workplace. It was really nice meeting you Regina. Sorry it had to be in these circumstances."

"Likewise, it was a pleasure meeting you Emma."

As Graham and Regina returned to his squad car, Emma made her way to the nearest subway. She finally checked the last text Ruby sent her: EMMA SWAN IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN YOURSELF…

Emma: Fine, I'll meet you for happy hour at Granny's today. I should be done with my work by the end of your shift. FYI you're buying.


	6. Chapter 6: Reminiscing

The characters are not my own.

A/N: Reviews are welcome! Thanks to all of you who have :-)

**Dear Santa Chapter 6: Reminiscing**

Emma arrived at her garage. She was grateful for being able to rent it; this place was her sanctuary. She could use all the hardware tools in the world without having to worry about any neighbor complaints. Even though she got a late start, she should be able to meet Ruby by 6 for happy hour at the latest. Plus, she always enjoyed Granny's Tavern's Tuesday specials, so she was slightly more motivated. The first task she decided to work on was for a client who inherited a safe from his great-great grandmother that had apparently been in the family for generations. She was looking forward to cracking the antique's code. She did not get to use her stethoscope often. Modern, electronic safes require either a computer to hack the code or a power drill to force it open. There was something spiritual about having to listen for the clicks in a mechanical lock and recording which numbers were a part of the combination.

While she worked, Emma started reminiscing about the fun times she and Neal had together before everything went south. She and Neal ended up at the same group home as teenagers. When they were 16, they decided to run away and live out on the streets. One day they pickpocketed the person who happened to be a crime ring boss, Mr. Gold. Instead of punishing the two kids as he saw fit, he decided to take them under his wing. He assigned her and Neal to two different professional thieves and told them to think of it as a new education or apprenticeship of sorts. Neal was taught about learning the logistics and blueprints of a place and disarming the security system. His new motto became, "Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out." Emma, on the other hand, learned all a human being could possibly know about cracking safes. After she and Neal had been working under Gold for a few years, Neal wanted him and Emma to break off and do their own robberies for a higher payoff. Gold got wind of their plan and set them up. Neal managed to get away and went to Canada to lay low, but Emma got caught and had to serve time. Since it was nonviolent and her first offense, her sentence was reduced and she got out of prison early on good behavior. Desperate for work, she spent day after day looking for someone to take a chance on her and hire her. She did not intend to stay at the halfway house any longer than necessary. She finally came across a small locksmith business owned by an elderly gentleman who was now in need of an assistant. When she confidently told him she was the woman for the job, he pointed to an antique safe on the work table and said if she could open it, the job was hers. He then went on complaining about people these days not being able to function without technology and no good gadgets. After opening the safe with a stethoscope, pen and paper, she found herself with a job.

* * *

Across town, Regina sat at her desk pretending to get work done. Instead of coming in for a half day, she decided to work from home. Going from climbing the corporate ladder to being an executive director at a nonprofit is not exactly how she envisioned her future, but picking up where her wife left off ensured her legacy and vision lived on. She would not want it any other way. She suddenly remembered she needed to schedule a time for Emma to come fix the organization's safe. She retrieved the business card from her purse and became nervous at the thought of seeing her again. _Don't be silly. It's just business, _she thought to herself. She repeatedly flipped the card over in her hands before finally dialing the number.

* * *

Emma was in the zone working and almost did not notice her cell phone ringing. She put down her pen and answered, "Hello."

_"Hi, Emma? This is Regina."_

Emma immediately felt butterflies in her stomach at the sound of Regina's voice, "Oh, hi. What can I do for you?"

_"I'm calling to schedule when you can come repair the kitchen's safe."_

Emma glanced at her wall calendar, "I have Thursday and Saturday mornings at 8am available. The job could take a couple of hours or so. Would either of those days work?"

_"Thursday morning would be perfect."_

"Great, I'll put you down for Thursday. Anything else I can do for you?"

_"No, that's all for now. Thank you for everything."_

"Well, anything I can do to help out is my pleasure. See you Thursday at 8am."

_"I'm looking forward to it. See you Thursday!"_

Emma found herself ending the call with a grin on her face. She hated to admit it, but she was quite smitten by Regina. She looked over to a piece of paper sticking out of the pocket of her leather jacket. _Could Henry's letter landing in my car be fate?_ she wondered to herself. She shook her head and thought, _this is crazy. _She picked up her pen and got back to work.


	7. Chapter 7: It's a Small World After All

The characters are not my own.

A/N: So ideally I'd like to crank this story out and finish by Christmas, but I'm not too sure on how realistic that is at this point. I already know how I want it to end...getting there is another matter. Thanks to all of you who left reviews! Some of you are really into the story, that's cool to see :-)

**Dear Santa Chapter 7: It's a Small World After All**

Emma walked into Granny's Tavern and was greeted by a few regulars who recognized her. She spotted Ruby at the bar and began making her way towards the seat next to her. When she saw Neal was seated on the other side of Ruby, she rolled her eyes, "Oh God, I can't deal with the two of you at once." Emma took her seat and leaned in towards the bartender to order something strong. "Neal what are you doing here?"

He shook his head, "Nice to see you, too Emma. I came to give you the update on your car."

"Give me a break. you could have _called_ to tell me about the car!" She turned to her younger friend, "Ruby what did you tell him?"

She smiled and said, "I figured it would only be fair that he was here to get updates on Operation Happy."

Emma sighed, "I refuse to refer to it as such. Regina's a person, not some mission to be accomplished."

"Who's Regina?" Ruby and Neal asked in unison.

Emma got a sheepish look on her face, "I met her this morning. She's Henry's mom."

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Ruby exclaimed.

Neal chuckled, "How'd you meet her?"

"Remember my friend Graham?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the cop."

"Well he had to suffer through that debriefing with me this morning at the station. He asked me to help him with a small robbery case as a favor. Someone hit up a nonprofit and damaged a safe. Turns out, the nonprofit was NYC Kitchen. After the meeting, while I was waiting to meet with Graham for details, in walks this breathtakingly gorgeous woman."

"_Breathtakingly gorgeous? _Oh, Em you've got it bad!" Neal laughed.

Emma's cheeks turned red, "I do not!"

Ruby piped up, "Your texts did seem a bit extra for you."

Emma got defensive, "Maybe it's normal to freak out when crazy things like randomly meeting the subject of a kid's letter to Santa-which came into my possession by chance."

"Or," Neal cleared his throat, "it's fate."

Just as Emma was about to protest, a voice spoke behind them, "Room for one more?"

Ruby turned around and beamed, "Belle, what are you doing here?!" She hugged her and introduced her to Neal.

"I thought you had to babysit this afternoon." Ruby said to Belle.

"I did, but the boy's mom decided to work from home today. I figured I'd stop by here for a quick drink before heading to the library to study."

"Just a quick drink, eh?" Neal butted in.

Emma mumbled to Neal, "I don't think it's books she'll be studying tonight," and they both laughed.

Ruby gave her a playful nudge, "Emma you know I have sensitive hearing, and don't change the subject. You meeting Regina was fate and you know it!"

"What's happening?" Belle asked.

Neal jokingly filled her in, "My buddy Emma here was chosen by the good ol' Saint Nick himself to marry a widow. She has a son whose only Christmas wish is to see his mom happy."

Even Emma had to laugh at the ridiculousness of her friend. Belle was left looking perplexed.

Ruby ordered her girlfriend a drink and decided to fill her in on every detail. Belle's eyes got big all of a sudden, "No way! Henry is the boy I've been watching almost every afternoon!"

"Seriously? What a small world," Neal said.

"Too small," Emma muttered.

Belle frowned, "There may be a little snag in Operation Happy. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think Regina might be seeing someone. There's been a few Friday evenings she was out later than usual. I doubt Henry knows."

"Up, she's taken. Game over," Emma said.

Ruby interjected, "Now wait a second. If Henry doesn't know, then it can't be that serious."

"I agree," Belle said. "That boy is Regina's world."

"Yeah, Emma you clearly like her," Neal said. "I think you should figure out a way to see her again and just go for it."

"Well actually, I'll be at her organization in a couple days to repair that damaged safe," Emma replied.

Ruby clapped her hands in excitement, "Oh, this is perfect! I'll be expecting another update on Operation Happy by Friday."

Emma gave her a side eye, "Please stop calling it that."

"How about Operation Emma-finally-gets-a-love-life," Neal laughed.

Belle shook her head, "Oh come on, you two be nice," she said looking pointedly at Ruby and Neal.

"It's okay Belle, I have thick skin," Emma said. The four enjoyed a couple more drinks and conversation before going their separate ways. Ruby decided to accompany Belle on her trip to the library. Neal informed Emma on the status of her beloved bug. She could come by the next day to pick it up. Until then, it would be business as usual for Emma while she would try to keep her mind off Regina until Thursday. It was not going to be easy.


	8. Chapter 8: Butterflies

The characters are not my own.

A/N: It's Christmas Eve :) Be safe!

**Dear Santa Chapter 8: Butterflies**

Thursday rolled around without incident. Emma woke up extra early to make sure she would have enough time to swing by her garage and still meet Regina on time. Since her beetle was back in business, she no longer needed Graham for a ride to get her equipment and tools. She was a bit anxious to see Regina again. Although it was a possibility she was already taken, Emma was still hopeful. Despite the fact her job could get grungy at times, she was dead set on wearing her best pair of jeans that day. If it happened to be the last time Regina wanted to see her, at least even her walking away would leave a lasting impression.

* * *

After getting Henry to school, Regina arrived at NYC Kitchen. When she entered the building, she was greeted by the aroma of fresh pastries being baked. One of the perks of her job was getting to sample the food prepared by the chefs. In addition to providing meals to individuals who are homeless, the kitchen provided culinary training for them as well. Most of the chefs, if not all, who entered the program completed it and were able to secure jobs as chefs all across the city. The chefs in training were the ones who cooked the meals at the kitchen. She went to her office and prepared herself for the work day ahead. The receptionist paged her office to let her know Emma had arrived to repair the safe.

Regina spotted Emma standing near the receptionist area holding a duffel bag she presumed to contain her equipment. She walked to the front desk and extended her hand to greet her, "Good morning Emma!" As soon as they shook hands, Regina felt the butterflies from the other day return to her stomach.

"Good morning Regina! Nice to see you again. Wow, it smells good in here," she said while inhaling the enticing aromas wafting from the kitchen area.

"Did you have breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes, and unfortunately it seems. Thanks for asking."

"As I'm sure you remember, the safe is right this way," Regina said as she led her to the office room.

Once they entered the room, Emma told her, "Thanks. I can take it from here."

"Let me know if you need anything. If I'm not in my office, I'll be around here somewhere," Regina said before returning to her office.

Regina managed to get a few minutes worth of work done before her thoughts returned to the blonde who was hard at work a few office doors down. She decided she would offer her a bottle of water. After all, the woman was doing manual labor. Offering her water seemed like the natural gesture. She noticed the time, and forced herself to keep working until Emma would have been working for at least an hour. After she checked the time for the third time, Regina grabbed a bottle of water out of the break room and approached the room where Emma was working. _I'm just being friendly, _she told herself. Emma's back was to the door as she was crouched down using a power drill on the safe. Regina tried calling her name, but her voice could not be heard over the equipment. Regina did not think it wise to tap her on the shoulder while she was handling the power tool and decided to wait until she cut it off. _She looks good in those jeans. Wait, focus Regina. I'm here to offer her some water-a friendly gesture._

Emma finally cut off the power drill and put it down. Regina cleared her throat, "I brought you some water just in case you were thirsty."

"Thank you," Emma said reaching for the bottle. "I appreciate it."

"I appreciate you coming here to fix this. Will you be mailing the invoice later?"

"Oh, consider it taken care of."

"Does that mean the police department is paying you for the job?"

"It means consider it my personal contribution to this place."

Regina shook her head, "Surely we could cover at least some of the costs for you?"

"Trust me. What this place means for me and some of my old pals, it's the least I can do."

"For you and your old pals?" she asked her.

"I was homeless for a period in my life," she said between sips of water.

"No offense, but _you _were homeless?"

Emma chuckled, "Yes, and none taken."

Just then Regina's phone rang. "Well, duty calls. I'll leave you to it." Regina answered her phone and walked back to her office. _Just when I think I'm learning more about Emma, she becomes an even greater mystery._

* * *

If it were not for the fact Emma had to concentrate on what she was doing to repair the safe in a timely manner, she would have spent more time distracted by and daydreaming about Regina. She wished she had more time to actually talk to her and learn more about her. Her smile and voice already had her captivated. It had been so long since Emma was genuinely interested in someone, she was at a loss of what to do to make a move. Emma sighed. Every idea she came up with seemed to come off as too eager. She preferred to let relationships develop naturally and not seem forced. She was also not one for labels. She was a mess. She finished her work on the safe and began to clean up. Emma learned a long time ago it was easiest to bring her own handheld vacuum cleaner. Just as she finished up, Regina walked into the room and asked, "All finished?"

Emma nodded, "Good as new. Go ahead, try your combination."

Regina entered her code and squealed in delight when she saw the safe was working again. "Thanks so much Emma!" she exclaimed.

"It's my pleasure."

"Did you have any lunch plans for the day?"

Thinking Regina was going to offer her food from the kitchen, Emma answered without hesitation, "No, I don't."

Regina smiled and said, "Perfect. I was thinking I could take you to lunch as a thank you."


	9. Chapter 9: Spice

The characters are not my own.

A/N: Happy Holidays Everyone! Have fun celebrating the New Year and stay safe :)

**Dear Santa Chapter 9: Spice**

Emma wanted to be sure she heard Regina correctly, "Lunch?"

Regina nodded, "Yes. Since you won't be charging the organization for fixing the safe, the least I could do is treat you to lunch."

Emma smiled and said, "Well, if you insist, I'd love to."

"Great," Regina said returning a smile of her own.

"I'll just need a couple of minutes to load the equipment back in my car."

"Okay. I'll meet you outside the front entrance, and we can go from there," she said and turned to walk back to her office.

* * *

Regina entered her office to retrieve her purse and put on her coat. It suddenly occurred to her that she was not sure if it looked like she was asking Emma out on a date. She then realized that she would not mind if Emma took it for one. For all she knew, Emma could be interested in only men, but judging from the way she looks at her, she seems interested. Even if it was just a 'thank you lunch,' she knows Kathryn would be upset if she found out about it. She still has not even told her that telling Henry they recently decided to start dating did not go over too well with him. _What am I doing? _she thought to herself. Regina resolved, _Whatever happens, happens, and I will talk to Kathryn about it._

* * *

Emma finished placing the rest of her equipment back into her duffel bag. As she walked her bag out to her car, she wondered if this outing would qualify as a date. She actually appreciated not knowing whether it was officially a date and could consider it as what it seemed: a way of saying thank you. Thinking of it in that way took some of the pressure off her. When she returned from her car, Regina was standing outside the front doors waiting for her.

Regina asked her, "How do you feel about spicy food?"

"I could use some spice in my life," she replied smoothly.

Regina laughed, "Perfect. I have a taste for Thai. Now the place is small; I hope you won't be deterred by the appearance."

_I could get used to the sound of her laughter, _Emma thought to herself. "Are you kidding me? A lot of the best places to eat are hole-in-the-wall spots."

"It's just a few blocks away, so I figured it would be quicker for us to walk as opposed to driving. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Lead the way," she gestured and fell into step beside Regina.

"It's such a beautiful day out. I'm sure Henry hates being stuck inside school right now."

"Your son?"

"Yes. He loves playing and being outside any chance he can get."

"How old is he?"

"He's 9. I know it sounds cliché, but It seems like yesterday he was just a baby."

"You must be really proud."

Regina smiled and replied, "I am."

As they crossed a street to the next block, a homeless man sitting on a milk crate waved and yelled, "Regina! Hello, how are you?"

Regina walked towards him, "Well hello Doc! I'm doing great. How are you?"

"Swell, thank you."

"Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"No, I was just about to head to The Kitchen to grab a meal." He then looked at Emma, "Boy, your friend sure is pretty! Is she married?"

Emma laughed and shook her head. Regina began to address him, "Now Doc—"

"Or is she taken by you?"

Regina blushed and said, "I should call my staff and tell them not to let you in."

He laughed, "I'm just joshing you. Besides, you love me; you wouldn't do such a thing."

Regina gave him a look that said 'try me.'

"If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man," he said and chuckled again. "I won't hold you up any longer. Have a good day Regina, see you on the flip side!"

"Thanks. You, too Doc." and turned to continue walking towards the restaurant.

"Wow," Emma said.

"Doc can be a little forward at times, but he's harmless," Regina said misunderstanding Emma's reaction.

"No. I mean, wow, you genuinely care for the people you serve. Most people make assumptions or discount people because they're homeless. You actually see the person. That's rare."

"You're being too kind. The organization wasn't always my passion, and I'm no saint."

"But to those people, you are."

Regina was at a loss for words. She then saw they were only a few feet away from the restaurant entrance and said, "This is the place." Regina grabbed the door and held it open for Emma to walk through. The wind chime hanging on the inside handle sounded with the opening and closing of the door.

Emma told Regina, "Thank you," as she walked through the entrance. Regina led them to the counter to place their order.

After they took a couple of minutes to look over the menu, Regina told the waiter at the counter, "I'll have the green curry lunch special with rice, please." She turned to Emma expectantly.

"I'll have the yellow curry," Emma said not exactly sure of what she was ordering, but she knew the curry she was familiar with was always yellow.

When they turned to find some seats, Emma was surprised there was an empty table. Although the place was small, she liked the quaint and cozy atmosphere of it all. "Do you come here often?" Emma asked Regina.

"Not as often as I'd like. Thai is one of my favorite types of cuisine."

"What are your other favorites?" Emma asked intrigued.

"Italian, Jamaican, Vietnamese, and Puerto Rican food."

Emma looked impressed, "That's quite a few favorites, and they're so very different."

"Ah, so it would seem, but they all have one thing in common."

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

Regina gave a mischievous smirk and simply answered, "Spice."

Just then the waiter arrived at their table with the order. "This looks and smells great," Emma said.

"Tastes even better," Regina replied before taking her first bite. "So, what is your favorite food to eat."

"I suppose I prefer American food. My favorite meal is a bacon cheeseburger, French fries, and a chocolate shake."

"I do like a good burger every once in a while."

"Nothing like it, but now I'm considering Thai. This does taste a lot better than how it looks," Emma said gesturing towards her plate. "It's amazing."

"It's one of the best places to get authentic Thai food in New York. Emma, I'll have to tell you I'm curious. This morning you mentioned you were once homeless?"

"I was homeless when I was a teenager. I'm an orphan. I bounced around from foster home to foster home before I finally landed in a group home. My best friend and I decided to run away and live out on our own when we were just 16-years-old."

"And then what happened?"

Emma debated telling her the entire truth just then. She decided to give an abridged version of her life, albeit stretching the truth. "An older locksmith needed an assistant on account of his age. He took a risk on hiring me and trained me in a way similar to that of an apprenticeship. After working at various locksmith businesses, I decided to give myself a shot at starting my own business. While searching for work to make ends meet, I saw an online ad that the NYPD needed to contract a civilian to go on raids and crack into safes. That's how I met Officer Graham."

"Fascinating. And what happened to your friend?" Regina asked her.

"He decided to start a new life for himself in Canada and took up auto mechanics. He actually moved back to the city a few years ago."

"Were you and your friend ever together?"

"No, well not seriously anyway. We dated for a bit, when we were just kids, but there always seemed to be something missing. Then when I got my first girlfriend, I figured it out," Emma replied smiling.

Regina laughed and then turned serious, "I would imagine trying to figure out who you are on top of being an orphan would be rather difficult."

"Yeah, but you live and learn. I just had to grow up a little sooner than most," Emma replied. "Enough about me, how did you become the director of NYC Kitchen?"

Regina cleared her throat and spoke, "About 5 years ago now my late wife Tinkerbelle passed away from brain cancer. She was the founder of The Kitchen, and becoming the executive director in her place was the only way I saw to keep her vision and legacy alive. I used to be one of ones who made assumptions and discounted people if they were homeless, until she came along."

"It sounds like she brought out the best in you."

"She did, and still does. She made me promise her I would continue to really live my life once she was gone and try to be happy. A lot of times I find myself asking, _What would Tink want me to do in this situation?_ I just wish…" Regina began and the stopped.

"You just wish what?" Emma encouraged her to finish.

"I miss having that feeling of being in a complete family. Don't get me wrong, I know that families come in all shapes and sizes, but I wish I had more time for Henry. Being a single parent is hard work. Even after everything I do for him, I fear he isn't getting enough attention. I probably sound ridiculous right now," Regina said looking down.

Emma reached across the table, placed her hand over Regina's, and gave her hand a brief squeeze, "No, you don't sound ridiculous. What you did and what you are doing now takes a lot of strength."

Regina looked up and felt briefly overwhelmed by the compassion she found in Emma's eyes. She turned her hand slightly and squeezed Emma's hand in return, "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"That'll be fifty bucks," Emma said doing what she did best: breaking up a serious moment with humor. Regina laughed, and Emma thought, _I could definitely get used to that sound._


	10. Chapter 10: If It's Meant to be

The characters are not my own.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update at least once a week, but I can't make any promises. All mistakes are my own. I hope everyone is staying warm during this crazy and ridiculously cold weather! I also hope everyone who is homeless has been able to find a place to stay during the night—it's been subzero temperatures in so many cities lately!

**Dear Santa Chapter 10: If It's Meant to be, It Will Be**

The rest of Regina and Emma's lunch went smoothly leaving both women reluctant to end their time together. It had been a few minutes since the waiter came by to clear their table. "Well, I think it's time I get back to the office. And you probably have other business to attend to I'm sure," Regina said.

"Yeah I do. One would think that in my line of work, business would be somewhat slow. Surprisingly, it hasn't been."

They both got up to leave the restaurant. After all their afternoon chatter on the way to the restaurant and during lunch, the two made their walk back to NYC Kitchen in a comfortable silence. When they arrived in front of the building, Regina said, "This was fun. Thank you for coming to lunch."

"Thank you for treating. I was wondering, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

_Tomorrow night, _Regina thought, _I have something tomorrow night. Holy crap—plans with Kathryn! _"I'm busy tomorrow night," she answered.

"What's your Saturday looking like?"

"Saturday I'm volunteering here since we've been a bit short staffed lately, and then I'm spending the afternoon with my son. He wants to go ice skating, so I'm not sure how good of company I could be after that."

"Okay," she replied thinking for a moment. "The kitchen has been short staffed?"

"Yes. Sometimes during the holiday season, it's hard to find steady volunteers for the weekends."

"I can volunteer to help out Saturday."

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that."

Emma smiled, "You're not. I'm volunteering."

Regina returned her smile, "Okay then. Be here at 9am."

"Great. See you Saturday!" she said and turned to leave.

"See you Saturday," Regina said and walked into the building. _I need to talk to Kathryn._

* * *

Friday evening arrived without incident. With the amount of work to do with her organization, Regina had been avoiding Kathryn. She already decided the conversation she needed to have with her should be face-to-face and not over the phone. She did manage to make up an excuse for her and Kathryn to meet each other at the restaurant for dinner. That way if things went terribly south, they could both make their exit without being awkward about it. Just as she finished preparing Henry's dinner, Belle arrived to watch him for the evening. "Henry, Belle is here," she called after her son. She opened the door, "Hi Belle, come in."

"Hello Regina," she came in and hung up her coat. "Hey Henry! Any fun missions for the night?"

Henry formed a mischievous grin, "Actually, yes, there is one in mind you could help me with."

Regina sighed, "Belle, please don't encourage him. Tonight for you, it's just going to be Operation Eat-Your-Vegetables."

He groaned in response, "Aw Mom, they're gross!"

"If you eat your vegetables, I'll help you with this new mission of yours," Belle said. "Deal?"

Henry thought about it for a second and replied, "Deal."

"As usual, on top of the counter I left the name and number to the restaurant I'll be at just in case you need anything." Regina looked at her son, "Behave yourself for Belle. I'll be back to tuck you in. You two have fun tonight."

"Thanks Regina. I'll call if we need anything."

* * *

When Regina arrived to the restaurant and found that Kathryn was already seated. "Hey Kathryn."

Kathryn stood to greet her with a quick hug and kiss, "Hey lady." Once they sat down, she said, "I'm glad to finally see you. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

Before Regina could respond, the waiter came by to take their drink order. They fell into their usual conversation and asked how each other's day went while their waiter arrived with drinks and dinner rolls. Kathryn cleared her throat, "So, have you talked to Henry at all about us yet?"

Regina stopped buttering the piece of bread she held. "About that," she began slowly. "I tried to tell him about us, but it didn't go so well. I'm beginning to wonder if we rushed into things too quickly."

"What are you saying?" she asked frowning.

"Maybe we should just be friends."

"Just like that, because your son doesn't like me?"

"What? No, I've just been rethinking things lately."

"Rethinking things," Kathryn repeated and thought for a moment. "Oh my gosh, you've met someone. Haven't you?"

"That isn't the point."

"Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry. I do value our friendship."

"Seriously? I have made it perfectly clear that I want more than just friendship with you. Who is she?"

Regina sighed, "That doesn't matter. Let's keep this conversation about us, okay?"

"Okay, I'll keep it about us. I won't be giving you up that easily. Tell whoever this woman is I said, 'Game on.'"

Just then the waiter came to take their order. Kathryn stopped him midsentence, "That won't be necessary. I suddenly have to go." And with that, she got up and left.

Regina turned to the waiter and apologized, "I'm sorry. I'll just have the check for the drinks please."

* * *

Across town, Emma went to Granny's Tavern knowing her friend was working tonight. "Hey Ruby," she greeted her at the bar.

"Emma, hey! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm here to get a drink. I'll have my usual please."

"Oh, it's just that I thought you were out with Regina tonight."

"Why would you think that?"

"The only reason I'm working tonight is because Belle let me know she had to babysit Henry tonight. I assumed it was you she would be out with."

"That's funny you would assume that considering I've yet to tell you how yesterday went. I actually did try to ask her out to dinner for tonight, but she already had plans."

"Well you can tell me all about it between me getting all these orders out." Just then, another patron needed to order drinks. Somehow, even with the crowd that had formed at the bar, Emma managed to tell Ruby how the previous day went and included her plans to volunteer the next day.

"It's obvious the both of you had a good time from what you told me. Try to spend some time around her tomorrow and see how it goes." Suddenly Ruby's face lit up, "Oooh, I could volunteer with you! That way I could finally meet who you've been smitten by."

"Ruby, no! Just, no."

Ruby laughed, "Relax, it was just a thought. I'm kind of offended. I wouldn't embarrass you!"

"Lightening is about to strike because you are lying through your teeth."

"Oh, come on! If I don't interrogate your potential girlfriends, who will?"

Emma rolled her eyes. Just then Ruby exclaimed, "Belle! What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not glad to see you." They both leaned over the bar for a quick kiss.

"Regina's dinner plans got scrapped," Belle looked at Emma before continuing, "and to your benefit I'm sure."

"To my benefit?" she asked.

"Well, Henry filled me in on his latest mission, which is none other than the infamous Operation Happy. The woman Regina was out with was Kathryn, and that boy does not like her one bit."

"Wait, you didn't tell him I got his letter to Santa did you?"

"Are you kidding, and crush that boy's belief in Santa? No, I did not dare say anything. I went along with him and acted as if I was clueless to his plans. He really wants the best for his mom, and for some reason he has a gut feeling Kathryn is up to no good."

"At any rate, I hope tomorrow goes well. I just enjoy being around her," Emma said smiling at the thought of Regina.

"Looks like somebody has been bitten by the love bug," said a familiar voice.

"Granny! I didn't realize you were in tonight. How are you?"

"Hello Belle and Emma. I'm doing great, taking care of business as usual! How have you been?"

"That's good to hear. I'm doing great as well," Emma answered.

She turned towards Ruby, "I came out here so this granddaughter of mine can take off early from her shift. I noticed when your girlfriend walked in on the security camera."

Ruby hugged her grandmother, "Thanks Granny, you're the best!"

"I know," she said smiling. "You two go have fun!"

Ruby went to the back to retrieve her things, and she and Belle said their goodbyes.

Granny began wiping down the bar counter, "Now, Ruby here has been filling me on her latest scheme to get pair you off again."

"Yes, she is quite persuasive when she wants to be. The funny thing is, I wasn't going to go along with it this time until I actually met Regina and found out how incredible she is."

"Want some advice?"

"Sure, I could use some wisdom for a change."

"Don't try to rush at anything, but follow your heart. If it's meant to be, it will be."

"Thanks Gran, I appreciate that."

"Anytime dear, anytime."


End file.
